Roma Hoito
|manga debut = Chapter 84 |anime debut = Episode 18 |jp voice = Suzuko Mimori}} Roma Hoito (帆糸 ロマ, Hoito Roma) is a ghoul and former waitress at Anteiku. Appearance Roma has a slim build and short hair with a small clip on the left side of her bangs. In the anime her hair color is shown as Sienna Red, matching with her eye color.Tokyo Ghoul √A. Episode 6 She has her hair parted in the center to reveal ,her forehead and her eyes are usually downcast in apology for making a mistake. Roma's ghoul mask is a clown-themed mask that covers the upper half of her face. It resembles a cartoon depiction of a rabbit or some sort of rodent, with a round nose and protruding incisors. The mask sports two large circular drawn eyes, with a star around the left eye. Romamask.png|Roma's clown mask Roma Hoito.jpg|Roma Hoito in TG:re Romaprisonerlist.png|Roma's mug shot. Personality Roma is shown to be a clumsy and absent-minded woman. Thus, she is often scolded by Nishiki because she always ends up breaking things. When revealed that she's a clown her personality appears as more sadistic and uncaring, shrugging off Kaneki's disappearance, saying that she desires a more 'depressing' scene and gleefully auctioning off innocent humans. She described Kaneki after the Aogiri incident as "beautiful," and finds his perseverance very attractive. Plot Raid of Kanou's Lab She transferred to Anteiku from the neighboring 19th Ward upon hearing Kaneki's act of carnage in the 7th Ward's Ghoul Restaurant hoping that she will meet him. Anteiku Raid Roma is revealed to be a member of the Clowns and she was seen along with the other clown members. Nutcracker investigations Roma and Nico observe the Quinx Squad from a distance, recognizing their disguised leader as Ken Kaneki. Noticing how happy he seems to be without his memories, Roma fantasizes about "killing" Haise in order to make him the tragic Kaneki she adores. Her companion criticizes her twisted interests, but mentions the fun they'll be having at the upcoming Auction. Auction Roma attends the Auction as part of the entertainment, performing comedic acts along with another Clown for the amusement of the audience. She is joined on stage by Uta, who serves as the Auctioneer for the main event. While he auctions off the human goods, Roma provides mocking commentary and taunts the victims. When Juuzou Suzuya reveals himself and begins attacking, Roma quickly flees the stage. She later stumbles across the squad led by Take Hirako and Nobu Shimoguchi, and is immediately attacked by Shunichi Shibashi. Nearly sliced in half, she collapses and begins crying for help, luring Shunichi close before killing and eating him. When the rest of the squad attacks, she flees again and hides behind Uta. She later interferes with Uta and Hirako's fight but Kuramoto Itou together with Takeomi Kuroiwa stop her in time, as ordered by their squad leader, she immediately attacks Kuramoto and invites him to play. Relationships Nico Souta Uta Abilities As an ss rated ghoul, Roma's a formidable opponent * Rinkaku Kagune: Roma possesses a Rinkaku kagune,which appears to be made up of several bone like objects tied together, she's shown to be able to create up to eight of these with ease. Unlike most ghouls, Roma's kagune appear from her front rather than her back. Roma Kagune .jpg|Roma's Kagune References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghoul